Blue Box in the Gateroom
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: When The Doctor treats Donna to a trip to Stargate Command, differences in the personalities of SG1 and The Doctor and Donna cause some problems. Adria joins the party and pretty soon the Master want's to get some action. Crossover. Rated K.
1. Chapter One, The Jealousy Detector

**Authors' Note: This story was written by DeborahSloane and I, we hope you enjoy it! We did!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate or Doctor Who, but we really wish we did… Because if we did, Unending would have ended differently, and The Doctor would not be regenerating. But, there's only so much we can do for the good of television, and that's writing fanfictions…**

**Chapter One, The Jealousy Detector**

"So, tell me _why_ we're going to some Air Force base?" Donna complained loudly, as she clung to a part of the Tardis for dear life.

"_Because_, it's not just an Air Force base! It's Stargate Command, their like…The, well, I don't want to say that they're inexperienced space travelers, but they sort of are. Impressive inexperienced space travelers, though. And I want to make sure they aren't causing trouble." The Doctor said, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"If they were causing trouble, wouldn't we _know_?" Donna asked, with a questioning look like he was crazy. Then again…

"In theory, but theories are flawed, Donna." The Doctor insisted. "Besides…" He pouted slightly, "I've wanted to see it for a really long time. It'll be more fascinating then you think."

"Honestly? It's military base! Aren't they supposed to be dreary, dull and gray?" She asked.

He cleared his throat slightly, "Tsk, tsk, Donna, that's very stereotypical."

"Stargate Command, huh?" She asked, testing its name. "It doesn't even _sound _cool. It sounds ridiculous."

"Don't judge a book by its…Name. Yeah. Never mind." He said, shaking his head, grinning, and opening the Tardis door. "Think they'll like us—Nope. Guess not." He said, stepping out the door of the Tardis and being greeted by guns pointed at him. "That's not really very nice." He commented while raising his hands in 'surrender'.

"Don't judge a book by its name, huh?" She questioned, raising her hands as well.

~*~*~*~

"I think you have pretty eyes." Vala said, leaning forward, swinging her legs back and fourth as she sat on his desk.

"Please never _ever _say that again." Daniel pleaded.

"What, darling? You tell me all the time I should be honest—" Suddenly an alarm sounded, and they were called to the gate room immediately.

He got out of there as fast as he could while she slowly sauntered after him.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you." She continued as they climbed the steps to the SGC's control room.

"What is _that_?" Daniel asked in confusion, staring at the blue police box sitting in the middle of the gate room. They could hear a, "Don't judge a book by its… Name." Before they saw a man step out talking to someone behind him, "Do you think they'll like us—" Then stopped short by the airmen surrounding them. "Guess not." He replied. "That's not really very nice."

"Perhaps not," Daniel heard Vala mutter, "But he certainly is _nice looking…_"

"Right. Because ten seconds ago you were—" Daniel began.

"That's different. I've gotten used to staring at you."

"Right now I'm debating whether or not to be severely disturbed… So Sam," He changed the subject. "Any clue who that is?"

Sam shook her head, "No idea."

~*~*~*~

"Honestly, if you would just put the guns down…" The Doctor said, shaking his head. He dropped only one of his hands, to close the Tardis door, and suddenly he heard many guns cocking. "Really? Really? I can't just close the door to my ship. The nerve of some people…"

"Why do I ever listen to you? You are always the one who gets us in trouble!" Donna told him as guns poking them shoved them along. They were led down gray hallway after gray hallway before being shoved into a holding cell and then they heard the door lock securely behind them.

"They don't ask any questions, just lock us in. No problem, though." The Doctor shrugged, having a debate in his mind whether he should wait it out and not cause trouble, or just use his Sonic Screwdriver and get them out. But as he turned towards the door, the presence of a rather large door guard stopped him.

"I told you military bases were gray and dull." Donna said looking around the room. The cement walls were enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Far from dull, Donna, never dull!" He said, cheerfully. As if the whole situation was just a game to him. "Excuse me," The Doctor said, trying to get the attention of the guard. "Are we gonna get to talk to anyone?"

The guard stood firm, unmoving. Or speaking.

~*~*~*~

"So what are they going to do with him?" Vala asked Daniel for the fiftieth time.

"You mean him and his _friend_, right?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"You wish you did."

"Beep. Beep. Oh yeah, the jealousy detector is off the charts." She said waving her hand around looking for a 'jealousy' signal.

He pushed her hand away. "Vala." He said, disdainfully.

She pouted slightly, before deciding this conversation was too much of a bore, and changing the subject, said. "So, what are they going to do with him." She left out 'and his friend' just to try and bug Daniel.

It worked. But he didn't let it show. "They're analyzing that police box and then going to question _them_." He said, being sure to put the emphasis where it belonged.

"It's not as if he did anything wrong." She objected.

"We're not stupid Vala, we're merely taking precautions."

"You know, whenever anyone says something about not being stupid, they set themselves up to be insulted." She said, sticking her tongue out slightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Nevertheless, getting into a _top secret military base _is not something we can just _let _happen."

"You've not ruled out 'He's an alien.' Yet, have you?" Vala asked.

"No. We haven't."

"A _very attractive _alien, at that."

"Vala." He said again, trying to get her back on track. It was a very hard task. She very rarely stayed on subject.

"So, they're both aliens?" She asked.

"Vala, technically _you're _an alien."

"I never said _I _wasn't. And I'm an attractive alien."

Daniel snorted at her words.

"Admit it. Admit I'm an attractive alien. Admit it Daniel, and I'll leave you alone. Admit it."

In a completely monotone voice with absolutely _no _emotion he replied, "You're an attractive alien. Satisfied?"

She just got this look on her face of total amusement. "My life is complete on this day." She joked.

"You can just jump off an alien cliff why don't you." He muttered, in a nearly inaudible voice.

"_Someone _hasn't had their cup of joy this morning. Oh wait, it's just coffee isn't it?"

"Yeah, and your just a big joyous ball of sunshine." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. You're just being bitter and making it rub off on everyone else. Or trying to, at least. I'm going to go see when we're going to question the alien. I want to be there." She said.

"Don't do that." He said, shaking his head and groaning slightly. But he didn't want to sound too bothered. "I mean, you could, but you could also help me…Uh…Solve this rubix cube." Okay, so maybe he _was_ failing a little at being more friendly. But at least he was trying.

"Since when do _you _try and have fun?"

"I don't. I got that for Christmas from a distant cousin four years ago and haven't touched it."

"Right." Vala responded, believing every word.

~*~*~*~

Donna was in the middle of complaining to The Doctor, something like, "You're just _all_ excitement. But you're always getting us into these life or death situations, and you think it's just a _game._"

"You're being a little melodramatic, Donna." The Doctor said, "This is hardly a life or death situation."

Then the General Landry entered, with two or three armed men by his side.

The Doctor shrugged, "We've had worse." He stated matter-of-factly.

What followed was pretty uninteresting. The Doctor was asked a series of questions, until the General was convinced that they were perfectly harmless… The physic paper might have helped too. But they weren't allowed to roam Stargate Command without an escort. Not surprisingly, Vala offered to be that escort, but after Daniel spoke to the General about it, the General agreed that that wasn't probably the best idea.

"Let her help escort them, you can escort _her."_ The General looked slightly amused.

After slight hesitance he responded, "Okay. Where are they?"

The General told Daniel where they were out, and once Daniel had found them, Vala was already there, flirting shamelessly with the man called The Doctor. The woman who was with him looked a little disbelieving, and had a look like she was trying to decide if she should be annoyed or amused.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Vala." He shook his head, "Er, hello, Doctor, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'm supposed to be your escort."

"Doctor Jackson, pleasure!" The Doctor said, shaking Daniel's hand enthusiastically. "I was informed _you _were the one who was smart enough to figure out the mystery of the Stargate. And what is your job around here?"

"I'm part of SG1, I'm an archeologist." Daniel said, and was confused when The Doctor burst into laughter.

"Donna!" The Doctor said, pointing at Daniel and laughing. "He's an archeologist!"

Donna cleared her throat, and The Doctor got control of himself. "Er…Sorry."

Trying to decide if it was better or worse then listening to Vala flirt, he changed the subject quickly. "So, I suppose you'll want to see the gate then?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The Doctor was grateful Doctor Jackson had asked, he'd been itching to see the room.

Before leading the way to the gate room, he extended his hand to Donna. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, and I'm sorry about my friend, he's really not normally so rude."

"I'm sorry about my friend too, I'd like to make allowances for her, but she's always like that." He said, with a small apologetic smile.

Daniel led the way to the gate room, trying to ignore Vala walking behind him with The Doctor. She wasn't exactly being shy.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Hey Vala, can I talk to you—"

Vala interrupted him by saying loudly, "Beep, beep, beep, beep!" Only Daniel understood jealousy detector.


	2. Chapter Two, Rejected and Dejected

**Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate or Doctor Who. We really wish we did, but, alas, we do not.**

**Chapter Two, Rejected and Dejected**

Daniel had been keeping his distance from Vala. It wasn't hard. All she ever really wanted to do was hang around 'The Doctor'. _What does she see in him, anyway? _Daniel thought. Then he felt a little bit ridiculous, because as soon as he thought this, he started mumbling 'Beep Beep Beep' to himself. _But I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. I'm a good friend, whose just concerned._

Despite the fact that for a while The Doctor couldn't get over Daniel being an Archeologist he was actually good company. The only problem was that whenever Daniel tried to have a scientific conversation with The Doctor, Vala was there. And he wasn't really enjoying her presence lately. But it was _not_ because he was jealous, that thought was just unacceptable. He shook his head and looked back down at his book.

~*~*~*~

The Doctor was beginning to get more comfortable at the SGC, eventually he wasn't forced to have an escort anymore, although he usually did because Vala would follow him around. Donna didn't like Vala much, so she usually went off by herself. The Doctor didn't really like the idea of her wondering around by herself, but whenever he tried to talk to her somehow Vala was always there.

"Has anyone ever told you your very handsome?" She asked him one day.

"Once or twice, actually." He said, with a slight grin.

"Then they were correct." She told him.

He smirked, "Thanks."

"So what's the deal with your police box?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Oh, it's my space ship. You know, I don't like it when people take it away from me."

"None of us like the I.O.A. much either, but they just do what they want." She said, with a small smile. Then she glanced away as a memory overcame her…

_Vala was sitting on Daniel's lap, swinging her legs as he got more and more agitated. He wanted to know who didn't believe him. "That… little weasel man who somehow represents your government?"_

"_Woolsey?" He had guessed._

"_I-I… can't be certain, but I think he might not like you." She had informed him._

"_He wants to have me killed, doesn't he?_

"_Well, I'm not sure how serious he is. He seems quite the prankster to me." She told him with a smile. _

She looked back up at the Doctor. She felt a tug at her heart, but chose to ignore it. Shaking it off, like she always did.

The Doctor noticed the sudden change in her attitude. But he decided that it was probably best if he didn't mention it.

Daniel approached them reluctantly. "Vala, we have a briefing in five minutes."

For the first time in the past week, Vala didn't try to annoy Daniel with her attention to the Doctor,--Not that she had any idea it was working—"Thank you, darling. I'll be there soon."

Daniel nodded and turned to walk away, leaving them again.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to leave." She shrugged. "You know, a job and all that. Or…well… maybe you don't. Actually, I didn't until quite recently." She informed him.

He just smiled. "Right. Think it's okay if I sit in?" He asked her.

"They'll probably object at first, but I'll bring you along and see if they let you in." She told him. "How much longer do you think you'll be here?"

"Well, probably until Donna comes and tells me she's bored. How can you be _bored _in a place like this?" He asked.

Vala held in a laugh, "Happens all the time. More than you would even know." She said leading the way to the briefing room. She entered the room and noticed Daniel, with an empty chair to his side, like it usually was. She thought she could almost see his face fall when he noticed who was with her, but figured she was just seeing things. The Doctor ended up not being allowed to sit in. He was told that he was unauthorized. Vala pulled out the empty chair beside Daniel and sunk into it.

~*~*~*~

Donna sat in the comissionary, leaning back in her chair and eating some pudding. When Colonel Cameron Mitchell came and sat down across from her, "You're Donna Noble right? So what's the deal with your police box boyfriend?"

Donna nearly spat out her pudding. "Don't ever call the Doctor my boyfriend again, please."

"Okay, so why are you sitting in here alone? I saw Vala hitting on him earlier."

"Yeah, well, I don't mean to be rude, but she really was rather annoying. And The Doctor is an impossible flirt, he loves the attention." Donna replied. "But if you tell him I told you that he'll deny it."

"Vala won't. She thinks she's the most beautiful, gorgeous women in the universe and she'll tell you that too. She's in love with Jackson, but if you tell her I said _that _she'll deny it."

"So if she's in love with him, why does she flirt with The Doctor right in front of—Oh. I get it."

"He doesn't have a clue. I'm not sure about The Doctor though." He informed her.

"I don't want The Doctor to seem like a bad person. It's not as if he tries to lead people on, but I can guarantee he doesn't have any serious feelings for her. You don't have to worry. So is this Doctor Jackson in love with her, too?"

"Oh, he pretends not to. But you can tell. Once we were on a mission, and the people there had known her before… Well, before she joined our team."

"Why… What was wrong with her… before?" Donna asked, her curiosity piqued.

"She was probably one of the best thieves in this universe. But don't tell her I said that, she's too cocky as it is. Anyway, they knew her before and something went downhill. I'm pretty sure she stole something of theirs. Anyway, They were set on putting her up on trial and somehow, don't ask me how, Jackson got her out of it. I'm sure we could have helped or done something, but no. He was set on doing it himself."

"Sounds like quite a hero." She commented, "So don't misunderstand me, I'm sure he has his faults too, but if he does all this for her why does she still go around flirting with people?"

"Well," Mitchell said, leaning back and getting comfortable. "He thinks it would ruin their relationship because they're co-workers and she hasn't really got up the nerve to tell him how she feels about him, so she goes on letting him believe she doesn't have any serious feelings for anyone."

"That's really sad." Donna said, shaking her head. Vala seemed a little less annoying now.

"Don't pity her. She hates it."

"Well, she could just tell him."

"_That _would be a first. The rest of our team knows where they're headed, even if it takes them until ten minutes before they die. Which would happen…" He added.

"Lots of life or death situations? Yeah. Me too."

"Yes. Normal day-to-day basis. What about you?"

"The Doctor…Has a spirit of adventure. He tries to act all solemn but every time something dangerous happens he gets all excited."

"Hmmm." Mitchell gave a half smile. "Sound's about right. That's what the life of an adventurer brings."

~*~*~*~

Vala was shifting her weight from foot to foot as she tried to decide if she wanted blueberry or cherry pie. Someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Vala." She turned and looked at him. Trying to concentrate but her mind was clearly elsewhere. She shut one eye and grabbed a pie. Seeing it was cheery she smiled, satisfied.

"Yes, Daniel?" She asked, her concentration no longer so divided.

"I've just been wondering… Well. I haven't seen you much since The Doctor got here."

Her mouth full of cherry pie she started singing, "Beep beep beep beep." With a wink.

"Vala, please, I'm serious." He said, in a very solemn voice.

She looked suddenly concerned, and a little bit startled. She wasn't really expecting a serious conversation, but she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"What?" She asked, her voice defensive, even though she didn't know what he was going to say. She could see a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm trying to talk to you, and you're just acting like this is all a big joke."

"Well, I'm serious now, Daniel, but to _you_ everything I say is just a joke. It's not me whose the problem here."

"Are you kidding?" He asked, clearly disbelieving she had tried to put the blame on him. "I just wanted to know why you spend all your time with people you don't even know, who are going to leave soon. No. I want to know why you feel the need to _flirt _with every guy you come in contact with." He folded his arms, waiting for a response.

His words stung slightly, but she pushed the hurt feeling back and immediately went into the defensive mode. "Excuse me?" She felt like she was choking on her delicious pie, which suddenly tasted rather unappetizing and bland. "I hardly…I don't…What do you care Daniel? Now it's my turn, why do _you_ feel the need to criticize everything I do? Nothing's good enough for Daniel. There's no pleasing you! You tell me to leave you alone _constantly_. When I'm trying to spend time with someone who _won't _be leaving soon, and then when I go and leave you alone and spend time with new people, you lash out on me. Funny too. Just when I thought we were maybe friends. Do you always have to insult me?"

"That's not even the _point_, Vala! The point is that no matter what you seem to want to mess with other people. Other people have emotions, Vala. They have feelings. You can't just go around messing with everyone like that!"

"_I _mess with people? _Me_? Well I'm sorry Daniel, that I'm just such a horrible person, that I apparently don't care about _anyone_ else. That's pretty bad. Because, you know, you're right, people _do_ have feelings Daniel, even the horrible, flirtatious, disgraceful, embarrassing women have feelings."

"Then why do you never—" He was cut off by the loud alarm above their heads, indicating that there was activity in the gate room. The '_Unauthorized Off world Activity' _alerted them they needed to go.

Their eyes locked. In unison, they broke their stare and hurried off to the control room.

The shock they received was even enough to drive their argument from their minds. The _one person _that could make their situation worse did: Adria.


	3. Chapter Three, Chaos Continues

**Disclaimer: We do not own Doctor Who or Stargate. Sad day.**

**Chapter Three, Chaos Continues**

Vala did not have the will at that moment to deal with her destructive daughter, but she stayed in the gate room, a pained expression settled on her face.

Considering that they had just gotten into a rather large argument, Daniel felt bad because he'd been rude to her and now her evil daughter was here. He came and stood by her side, "Vala—"

"I'd rather you _not_ talk to me, just now, thanks Daniel." Vala said, noncommittally, brushing past him on her way to the gate room.

He stood there for a moment, for a second he felt guilty, and then he got this attitude like, 'Fine, I just won't try to help you'. So even though he was now really concerned for her, he refused to let it show.

He saw the Doctor standing on the other side of the room, and for a moment he saw Vala take a step towards him, before shaking her head and walking the other direction.

No sooner had she stepped through the gate, was Adria surrounded and directed to her own holding cell.

"Really, you people aren't very welcoming, do you point guns at everyone who comes along?"

Even though there was no response from any of them, they were all thinking something along the lines of, 'Pretty much.'

Three hours later SG1 sat in the briefing room listening to the General explain what was going on. "She doesn't remember a thing, or at least she's pretending not to."

"But, I thought she ascended." Mitchell commented, confused.

Vala had given Mitchell ten dollars to trade seats with her so she wouldn't have to sit by Daniel, she didn't make a secret of it either, she paid Mitchell right in front of him.

"Well, I, for one, don't trust her." Vala said to the general.

"None of us do." The General responded. "She said that the only thing she remembers is her mother and a 'strange ship'. She wants to talk to you." He told Vala.

Vala seemed like she was about to object, then thought for a moment and got to her feet. "I'll talk to her, and try to find out why she's not ascended. I could die in there, anything you want to say? Apologize, or anything? Anyone?" She said, shooting a look at Daniel across the table and then making her way out of the room.

She hesitated before entering the room where her daughter resided. Though their was more than one person guarding her, she knew Adria's power and was still scared. She wasn't sure what to say, and she stood awkwardly near the door.

"Mother, please don't look so frightened, I don't remember what I used to do to cause you such fear, but I assure you I mean you no harm now."

Vala let out a bitter laugh, "Don't be so frightened? I'm still not convinced that you can't remember anything!"

"I'm aware of that." Adria answered.

Vala had agreed to talk to her, but they didn't talk a whole lot once she was in the room, there were many awkward silences. Finally Vala just turned to go and Adria said, "Mother, if there was anything I could do to gain your trust—"

"There's not." And she left the room.

~*~*~*~

There was a lot of commotion going on in the SGC. Donna wasn't completely sure what was going on, but she knew enough that everyone was on edge. For one of the first times since their arrival, The Doctor approached her.

"Donna! I haven't seen you for a while…So they explained this whole 'Adria' thing to me, seems pretty odd. So, want to stick around or go home?" He said, in a voice that clearly said he wanted to stay.

"If I tried to get you to leave, I know it wouldn't work. I suppose we'll stay, then."

"I just love you." He said, giving her a hug. He didn't mean this in a romantic way. He was just thankful his friend was willing to stick around with him.

"Well, I am pretty great." She joked. "Don't worry about. In fact, I'm making a few friends of my own."

"That's excellent." He said, sounding like a proud father on his child's first day of school.

"Speaking of friends, here he comes now." She said, as Mitchell approached.

"Wait, _he_?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey!" She said, ignoring The Doctor and greeting her Stargate Command friend.

"Hey!" Mitchell said cheerfully, he nodded at the Doctor. "I don't think we've really met. I'm Colonel Mitchell, you're the Doctor?"

"Oh, yes. I don't think we've really met."

~*~*~*~

Daniel entered the room where Adria was. Vala's 'interrogation' hadn't been very thorough, and he'd come to ask Adria some more questions.

"Funny, I don't really remember you."

"You've no idea how relieved I am for that. Your—"

"You've got pretty eyes, do you know? I'm sorry, that was probably a little blunt, but it's true." She admitted.

Daniel sighed and hung his head. She was _just _like her mother.

"I've made you uncomfortable." She stood up from her chair, because even though she couldn't remember her powers she'd some how released herself from the chains that held her down. She touched wrists, thinking it was quite odd but didn't say anything.

"Um…" It wasn't exactly a good thing that she was no longer detained.

"You don't need to feel so uncomfortable." She said, taking his chin and lifting his face so he would be looking at her. But she wasn't really very gentle.

Daniel was feeling awkward, and was ready to pull away from Adria when the door opened and Vala entered.

She observed them for a second then said, "Well I hate to break up the party, but I was sent down here to get you. Briefing in five minutes."

Daniel cleared his throat and stepped outside the door with her, "I wasn't… flirting with her, you know?"

"Oh yes, right, I could see that." She paused and then said, "Honestly? You can barely say a word to me, but you can straight out flirt with my _daughter_!?"

"I wasn't. And I see you have _so_ much faith in me. " He said, he didn't try to explain that Adria had been flirting with _him_.

She shook her head, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Daniel."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Seriously? What is _wrong_ with you? You think that I would flirt with _your daughter_? The daughter whose tried to kill us all multiple times? You think I would _flirt_ with your _daughter _before I would f—Never mind."

"No. Go ahead. Finish that sentence."

"No. It doesn't matter." He was angry. He didn't feel like he deserved this from her. "All this time I have all this faith in you, and you immediately assume I'm flirting with your daughter?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't have time for this. We're going to miss our briefing."

"You don't get to just walk away Vala, not this time." He said, his voice was forced into calm, but he didn't feel calm at all.

"Well I'm certainly not staying." She replied, she turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"Vala—" He objected.

"No, Daniel—" Vala started,

"I would not flirt with your daughter." He insisted. Then he got a slightly amused glint in his eyes, even if he was still upset. "She told me I had pretty eyes. Like you did. She was flirting with me, I wasn't enjoying it."

Vala still wanted to be mad at him, but she made one fatal mistake. She looked into those pretty eyes.

"I don't like this, Vala." He said, touching her cheek.

"Don't like what?" She asked. "That I paid Mitchell ten bucks to trade him seats?"

He let his hand drop to his side, "Maybe we could get along, and I could save you another ten dollars."

"Sure." She said, noncommittally, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Despite the fact that she wouldn't break eye contact with him, Daniel didn't quite feel like everything was just going to be right again. He thought more damage had been done in the past few days then that.

Finally she broke her gaze and brushed past him, breaking into a run, "We're going to be late."

He followed after her hurriedly; they sat down in the briefing room, where The Doctor and the General were arguing. "I'm telling you, he's _dangerous_."

"Who's dangerous?" Vala questioned, pulling her chair up to the table.

The Doctor didn't acknowledge Vala, he wasn't trying to be rude, but he was trying to warn the General. "You need to trust me, you have to give me my box. If you do, I can stop him myself, but he _needs_ to be stopped!

"We don't have control over that any longer. The I.O.A. took it the second they could get their hands on it."

"Well, I suggest you get control of it as _quickly_ as you can." The Doctor pushed his seat back, and got to his feet. "But you need to send people to that planet, and I want to go. He's one of my people, I know how to stop him more then you."

The General hesitated before finally saying, "Alright. SG1, get SG3 and get ready to go. Doctor, you can go with them."

~*~*~*~

"So why do I have to stay behind?" Donna asked, following The Doctor to the gate room.

The Doctor was worried about what was to come, but he couldn't help but be excited about traveling through the Stargate. "Sorry Donna, I think it will be too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Because traveling with you isn't dangerous at all."

"You just want to come because your boyfriend is coming."

"My boyfriend? He isn't my boyfriend. He is the only one kind enough to talk to me. Someone was too busy spending time with someone who would tell him he looked great." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for joking." He said, looking amused.

~*~*~*~

Vala looked around. The planet was eerily quiet. No one seemed to be out and about and the teams stood around. "Who are we looking for?" Vala asked looking over to The Doctor who was slowly scanning the area.

An evil laugh erupted somewhere from the left. "ME!" Was shouted as the Master appeared.

**Authors' Note: We're really sorry we didn't really explain the whole Adria situation. Adria doesn't know what's going on, there fore she can not explain it to anyone else. Basically the ascended made her human again and sent her to earth. The only thing she can remember is her mother, and hopefully we'll have more closure about it later. If not, feel free to complain. Just please be gentle. =)**


	4. Chapter Four, Misfortune Returns

**Disclaimer: We don't own Stargate or Doctor Who. 'Tis a shame.**

**Chapter Four, Misfortune Returns**

"Oh the looks on your faces are just _priceless._ I only wish you could see it!" Laughed the Master.

Guns were pointed his direction and everyone stood still. Everyone was shocked.

"I thought we might find you here…" The Doctor said, solemnly. "How are you alive, then?"

"We don't have time for _that_ story. Who are your friends?" The Master asked with a grin.

"We're from earth—" Daniel began.

"Ah, yes. The human race." The Master commented.

The Doctor watched The Master suspiciously. "What do you want?"

The Master didn't answer, he was still watching the others, "Oh you just _love _the human race, don't you?"

Little did they know, Donna had snuck through the gate behind them. "And what's wrong with the human race?"

The Doctor spun around, "Donna!" He let out an exasperated sigh. But he turned back to the Master. "What do you want?"

But clearly the Master wasn't about to say what he wanted. Instead, he just looked down at a watch on his wrist, it was a rather large watch, with more numbers then normal human clocks, and some odd symbols. He flicked a small switch on it and Vala and Donna disappeared.

"Give me the Tardis. You won't see them again if I don't get it." Then he laughed evilly and disappeared,

There was a moment of silence, "Well, this isn't too bad, we just get your ship from the I.O.A. and give it to him." Daniel said, shrugging.

"No. We can't." The Doctor shook his head, looking at Daniel apologetically.

"What do you mean, 'we can't'?" He asked, his voice raising just slightly. "He has my friend, that's a little more important then you're stupid telephone box!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but if I give him the Tardis, no one lives."

"We can't just let him have those two!" Daniel argued.

There was a crackling sound of radio static and then Mitchell heard, "Sir, the gate was just activated. It has now shut down."

Mitchell looked between the two arguing 'doctors' and the replied, "We'll be there ASAP, Major."

"I'm not going," Daniel argued. "We can't just leave V—Them. We can't just leave them."

"My friend is there too, Daniel. My friend is there too. I don't like this any more then you do, and we're going to stop him. But we can't give him the Tardis.

"We don't even know if they're here any more." Sam added, as a voice of reason. "Lets head to the base. We aren't going to give in, though."

Daniel hesitated for a moment, then agreed, without saying anything. He still looked ready to kill the Doctor.

~*~*~*~

Vala and Donna were sitting together in a locked room.

"This was not my fault." Donna insisted.

"It wasn't my fault either. " She said defensively.

"Then don't try to blame me."

"I'm not blaming you!" Vala said.

"Then what would you call it?" Donna asked, expectantly.

"I was just trying to make a point. He didn't start making demands until you showed up."

"Oh please, I showed up the same time you did." Donna argued.

There was a loud bang on the door and the creepy face of the master came through the door. "You can be heard from a mile away! Shut it! I'm trying to formulate my plan here. Unless you want me to kill you both now, zip it."

"We're locked up. We should get to talk." Vala argued.

"Fine. Talk. But don't yell, scream or _argue_!"

Once the door was shut and locked Vala mock mimicked him. "Don't yell, scream or argue…. Blah blah blah." Then she stood up. "Why did they have to take _us_?"

Donna shrugged. "Who knows, but if we're going to blame people, I'm putting it on The Doctor."

"But now I'm here and my daughter is there…" Vala said, seemingly very annoyed, like it didn't really matter they had been captured by a mad alien. "With him…" She muttered.

"Why is that so bad? They can keep her detained."

"Oh, no they can't. She's never been a very nice little girl. Not that she's little anymore. This whole thing about not being able to remember is probably all a big bluff."

"I'm surprised." Donna said, though she wasn't really. "You said, 'With him' not, 'With them'. "

"Um… yeah. I meant them… Yeah, she's there with them…" She said. "Why does this matter?" She asked.

"I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Oh yeah right." Vala laughed. "I know how he feels. He thinks I'm a big flirt who doesn't care about anyone else. Every time I have the slightest urge to say something, he always does something… says something that confirms what I already knew."

"He'll never know if you don't tell him," Donna pointed out, "He'll never realize he's wrong unless you show him he's wrong."

"Don't." Vala said. "Just don't. If there was even the slightest chance… I would know…"

~*~*~*~

**Daniel was sitting trying to figure out a way to help Vala and Donna, when he remembered something.**

**_Adria had been taken over by Ba'al they had to perform a surgery on her to remove him. Vala had left. She acted as if she didn't care about Adria, but everyone knew better then to buy into that one. Vala had just been talking about how she didn't care about Adria, trying to convince him._**

**_Daniel had taken a step forward and said, "Sorry, but it's hard for me to believe that you don't feel something." That's all he'd said. But he'd been thinking two extra words that had been left unsaid, "_****_For me_****_."_**

**_"I do." She said, "Satisfaction at seeing their plan fail."_**

The Doctor, Daniel, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c, --But mostly The Doctor, Daniel and Sam—spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to find Vala and Donna.

"Vala has a tracking device, but we have whole galaxy's to check!" Sam said, getting frustrated.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" The Doctor said, shaking his head. He typed something on a keyboard, and Vala's file appeared on part of the screen, on the other part of the screen was an odd map. The Doctor held up the Sonic Screwdriver to the monitor, and the screen came up with Vala's location. "Looks like we've found our girls." The Doctor said to Daniel.

"Great. Let's go get them." Daniel said, hurrying out to go inform the General.

Twenty minutes later SG1 minus Vala and plus The Doctor were discussing how to get to the planet.

"We could use my ship, but that might be problematic… The Master might be able to commandeer the Tardis."

Soon they were formulating a plan. "He can't get in if it's locked or hidden. We could land somewhere distant from where they are and then go get them. We'll be sure to lock it, and someone can guard it." The Doctor said.

"Good, but what about if he tried any tricks again? I mean, they would have had to gate to another planet with a gate but somehow there is no address in our system. Perhaps we could gate through the gate everyone back home?" Mitchell asked.

"If there is a gate he could beam them out like he did before." Sam reasoned.

"Yes, but he may not know where they're until we find them." Mitchell responded.

"No. He'll know. We're going to need a distraction." The Doctor replied.

Daniel seemed to be deep in though. He was ready to just get up and leave to go get Vala… and Donna. Then he looked up suddenly. "I think I have just the distraction."

**Authors' Note: Oh, how we love cliffhangers. I know we have not yet mentioned this, but we love reviews. We find them quite enjoying. Sorry for anything that is out of character. We are trying to do our best to keep them in character while still using our plot of Humor/Drama. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter Five, Inconvenient Confessions

Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate or Doctor Who. But we choose not to weep about such sad news.

**Chapter Five, Inconvenient Confessions**

At first no the plan didn't seem like a good one, but after much discussion the plan was agreed upon. Adria would go with them and be a sufficient enough distraction. The Master wouldn't know what to do with a girl with no memory who had crazy, freak powers like him. That would provide good enough time for them to make it back to the Tardis.

Ten minutes later the team was getting suited up to go. "Think the plan will work? Do you think Adria will cooperate?" Sam asked, tying her shoes.

"We don't want him to hurt Adria. She's just supposed to be a distraction. The Doctor said if it came down to it, he could get her into the Tardis before we leave as long as she gets injected with nano- I don't remember what he said exactly but he's working with Dr. Lam on it now. Last I heard she was hesitant but willing to save her mother."

"Then it looks like the plan is going to work out just fine. Did the I.O.A. agree to everything?" She asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, they agreed finally. We're ready to leave as soon as The Doctor and Adria are ready."

"Alright, here we go." Sam said with a grin, grabbing her gun and leading the way out of the room into the gate room. Even though they didn't _need _to be there, it seemed like a good idea, central operations and all.

The Doctor, though very on edge about other people being in his ship, allowed the others in.

"No one told me this was bigger inside of it. I think I could figure something out like this." Adria said as she entered. She then clutched her head. She couldn't remember exactly what she could do…

"So, it's bigger on the inside." Sam declared.

The Doctor shut the doors behind them. "It's bigger on the inside."

~*~*~*~

Vala paced, back and forth. She didn't play prisoner well.

"Vala, it's time to give it a rest." Donna told her quietly.

"What if he—they don't come for us? What if they can't find us?" Vala worried. "I know I shouldn't be so worried. They're never given up in the past. Even before I was part of the team, they listened to me and tried to find me. I just…" She looked away.

"They'll find us." Donna reassured her.

**Vala felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know if she was more afraid that the team would look and not find them, or if what she was really afraid of is if they wouldn't look for her at all. But as the thought was crossing her mind, their cell door opened and there stood the rest of SG1 and The Doctor. **

**~*~*~*~**

**Everything had run smoothly, Adria had proved a sufficient distraction, and it hadn't taken too long for the others to find Vala and Donna. Daniel was relieved when he saw Vala and Donna seemingly unharmed, --although, in all honesty, he was mostly just worried for Vala's sake.--**

** "You came?" Vala asked, in a surprised, but relieved, voice.**

**Daniel felt a little sick when he heard in her voice how very surprised she was. "Of course we did." He assured her, gently. "What were we going to do? Leave you? Never." He said, and he hugged her.**

**~*~*~*~**

**When they had come, Donna had been thoroughly relieved. She hugged The Doctor, and then watched Daniel and Vala with a sort of satisfied smile.** Daniel had wrapped his arms around her and she had accepted the hug. Any tension, which had remained from earlier, seemed almost gone.

"Alright, let's have this reunion party back on base. Let's get outta here." Mitchell said, guarding the door.

"Right." Daniel said, pulling away. Vala did the same.

They followed Mitchell's lead back to the Tardis. As it turned our, the Stargate only worked when dialing from somewhere else. Therefore, they could not find the gate nor dial out from the gate. It was not a huge setback, but as the arrived at the Tardis—or rather, where the Tardis should have been— They looked questioningly at each other at the empty space where the Tardis should have been.

"He can't have…" The Doctor began.

Behind them a loud voice crackled in a laugh that sounded far more like victory than amusement.

All at once, they all turned to stare at the Master.

~*~*~*~

"This is unfair. We were gone. Completely out of here. We just had to get inside his ship and then we would have been fine. But no, somehow he got the Tardis and drug us all back here!" Vala complained, kicking the door with a frustrated sigh. She slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall.

All of SG1, The Doctor and Donna were confined to the small, locked room. Vala wasn't taking it well. She had already been locked up and now she felt like she truly was going to go crazy. And though she would never be able to remember it, the once spoken sentence, "I'm gonna go crazy and I'm taking you with me" rang too true at this moment.

The Doctor seemed equally frustrated. He paced, back and forth, hands in pockets, (of his suit, because the Master had taken his jacket because it was Time Lord technology and therefore, bigger on the inside. Containing all sorts of ding-dabs that might help in their escape), "Why did he have to take my screwdriver…" He was muttering. "Anything else would have been fine…"

Vala was the only one sitting on the ground, she looked up at everyone around her. "You might as well get comfortable, it seems we're going to be here for a while. If I could get out, I would have already done so." She said, completely serious.

Of course, they all knew she was right. Being one of the best thieves in their galaxy, picking a lock couldn't be so hard. "The lock is just deficient." She muttered. "Substantially deficient."

Teal'c stood near the door, and looked down at her, with a slight nod he said, "Indeed."

A long silence ensued. "What's really bad about this, is that we're just left to his mercy. Which doesn't seem to exist." Vala said, breaking the silence.

Everyone mumbled their agreement. No one had a plan. Or any idea of how to get out. They were stuck.

"Well, if this wasn't a life threatening situation as ever.... If anyone wanted to say anything to anyone, this would definitely be the time." Donna hinted loudly.

Mitchell nodded, and looked pointedly at Daniel and Vala. But they didn't appear to notice.

There was another long silence, before some of the others started muttering to each other in low voices, holding conversations not really because they wanted to talk, but because it was the only thing they really could be doing.

"What were you going to say?" Vala asked Daniel, in a low voice.

"What?" He asked, confusedly.

"When we were arguing, and got interrupted by Adria, you were going to say something about...My feelings?"

"Oh." Was all he said, then he looked in another direction, but had a sort of thoughtful look on his face.

"Well?" Vala asked, impatiently. She wasn't the kind of person who would sit back and wait for someone to talk when they wanted too. She was going to pry whether he liked it or not.

"It's nothing." He said, shaking his head. This wasn't the time to talk about this...Of course, he was sure he would _never_ think it was the time to talk about this.

"It's never _nothing_ with you." Vala said, smacking him on the arm. She wanted to hear this.

"Ouch!" He complained, before saying, "I just was going to ask you why you never showed me." He said, quickly.

"Showed you what?"

"Your feelings."

Vala looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. She didn't want to answer that question. She didn't have a good answer. She just didn't ever want to show him.

He was waiting for an answer. He would always be more patient than her.

"I just… I never…" She looked up. "I knew that you would always think it was a joke, like always. I didn't need to hurt myself that way."

He looked away, thinking. "Well, I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"It isn't your fault. I was that way for a while, but I"m not any more and I wanted you to understand that." She said, quietly. But everyone in the room was watching them now, they didn't notice.

"I should have been more sensitive to how you felt." He said, sadly.

"You probably should have, but I shouldn't have been such a big flirt." She said.

He touched her cheek gently. "It bothered me more then it should have."

"I shouldn't have said what I did." She informed him.

"I shouldn't have, either. I should never have brought up."

"I don't want to die hating you." She told him.

"I don't want to die on bad terms with you." He told her.

"I wouldn't mind dying after we've gotten everything resolved. I mean I'd like to live. But if I died and everything was alright with you, I think I would be okay." She said, after a small pause.

"We'll try not to die, but we can sort everything out just in case, sound alright?" He said, with a small smile.

"Sounds alright." She said, nodding. "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either..." He told her.

"I don't hate you but I do lo--Never mind." She said, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"No. What?" He asked. In his head he thought, _It may never be nothing with me, but it's the same with you. It's always something._

Vala looked down at her hands and refused to look at him. If she was going to tell him, she wasn't sure it could be while she was making eye contact. "I love you." She felt the urge inside her to run. She was always running. Maybe she had stopped physically running, but she was still emotionally running. Running from anything that might hurt her inside. She was ready to run again. The only thing keeping her in the room was the locked door. She had nowhere to go. She had to completely stand still emotionally.

Daniel smiled softly, but just as he got ready to answer, The Master entered the room.

Authors' Note: So, we know you are probably made at us for ending it like that, but hey! Got to have some suspense or it isn't drama! =) Reviews are wonderful. 


	6. Chapter Six, Painful Interruptions

**Disclaimer: No. We do not own Stargate OR Doctor Who. Don't remind us and make us want to cry.**

**Chapter Six, Painful Interruptions**

"Interrupting is rude." Vala told The Master, in annoyance.

"Vala, we'll talk about this later." Daniel whispered. "Don't provoke him." He knew it was a bad idea to make the Master angry. But Vala didn't seem to realize this. Which wasn't good.

"It was rude Daniel! There are no excuses!" Vala argued, as if she was completely unaware of the danger this could cause.

"Vala! Stop!" Daniel cautioned.

The Master just looked amused. "Brave girl. I'll see how brave you are once I separate you from your friends--No. I have a better idea." He said, when he saw her unafraid look, he changed his plan. "I'll take your friend." He looked at Daniel. The Master had that evil glint in his eyes.

Vala tried not to let out a gasp. She didn't want the Master to know that it would affect her more than any the others. But she gave him an annoyed look.

The Master pointed and said, "You. Up." to Daniel.

Daniel looked at Vala and then slowly yet reluctantly got up. He knew this would have resulted in something bad, and now he was a bit annoyed that it had gotten _him_ into trouble.

"No. Wait. I'll go." Vala argued, standing up and stepping in front of Daniel. Which just made him more annoyed. First she had gotten them into trouble, and now she was trying to be all brave and was probably just going to get herself hurt. Daniel had a bad feeling about all of this.

The Master raised his eyebrows.

"Vala. Stop this. Sit back down." Daniel muttered. Hoping she would listen to him, but knowing it wasn't likely.

"Alright. You can both come. Even better." The Master said, delighted. He could do some damage.

They both looked hesitantly at each other. They couldn't back out now. They would both have to go.

_Just peachy,_ Vala thought. She gave Daniel a look that clearly said, "You should have just let me go."

Daniel caught the look, and thought, _Yeah right. Like this is my fault. If you didn't have to go and provoke him…_

"Master...Don't do this." The Doctor's voice was something like a warning. He had a feeling about what was about to happen.

"I just love it when you call me Master, Doctor." The Master flashed them all an evil grin. Then he shoved the two in question through the door.

"Don't." the Doctor repeated as the door closed behind the Master. A feeling of dread went through the Doctor.

The remaining people in the room all exchanged glances, but the Doctor seemed to be the only one who knew the real threat.

"What's he going to do?" Mitchell asked.

The Doctor didn't answer; he just looked at the door. "We need to get out. Or one of the two of your friends is going to die, and the other is going to want to." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Then it's time for plan number two." Mitchell said, determinedly.

"What's plan number two?" Sam asked. She was pretty sure they had none.

"We… Adria is still out there, isn't she?"

~*~*~*~

The Master led them to a room where Adria was still there, "Sit down and enjoy the show." The Master said, with an evil grin, as he turned toward Daniel and Vala. "Which one?" He asked Adria, without any sort of explanation.

Adria's eyes flickered. She was still dazed by what the Master had done to her. (Forcing some of her few memories out of her head so she would not remember what was happening but she would help him. "Her." She didn't know why she said it, but she was more drawn to Vala

The Master grinned, "I think so too." He said, grabbing Daniel and tying him up. Before he turned to Vala. "It's a shame. " He said over his shoulder to Daniel, though he was still looking at Vala. "That your friend was so eager to stick up for you. Now you'll both have to deal with that."

Vala took a step back as he approached her. "What… what are you doing?" She asked. She looked over him to Adria, who had treated her well up until this point. "Adria?"

Adria was suffering from a terrible headache, everything was confusing. She didn't know who she was. Or what she was supposed to do. Everything was a blur.

"Don't do this." Daniel pleaded to The Master. "You can hurt me. Leave her alone! Please?!"

"Oh I am hurting you." The Master replied quite honestly.

"Don't…" Daniel trailed off, "not to her. Don't. Please."

The Master leaned against a table in the room as he tried to decide how exactly he was going to go about torturing his victim, as he did this he thumped on the table in a persistent beat, _Thump thump thump thump.......Thump thump thump thump......Thump Thump Thump Thump.... _Finally he stopped, and got a crazed look in his eyes. He shoved her against the wall and started twisting her arm into a position ones arm should never be in.

Vala cried out in pain. She was sure that this would leave a mark…

~*~*~*~

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Daniel called out to the Master. "You can do anything to me. Just leave her alone!"

The Master just grinned. This was perfect.

A knife sliced down Vala's arm. Vala bit her tongue to keep from letting out any sort of yelp.

Daniel couldn't watch. He couldn't bear to watch him hurt her. His teammate. His friend. His best friend. She meant more to him than anyone had in such a long time. She meant something _different_ to him, then anyone had since, well, since his wife. Not that he'd admit it. But because of all this, he could not bear to see her being hurt. He could not watch her die while he was helpless.

~*~*~*~

The Doctor paced. He knew the Master well enough to know that whatever was going on beyond their locked door was most defiantly more horrid that any of them needed to think about. He needed to stop the Master. No, more than that. He needed to save the Master. Why the Master had to be so… so evil, he would never understand. But he would do the best he could to save him. Whatever he could.

Mitchell, Sam, Donna and the silent Teal'c were sitting watching him pace.

"We can't just sit here and let this happen." Donna said, jumping to her feet. She'd tried to hold it together before, but this was just horrible. She knew the Master must be doing something horrible.

Mitchell wasn't far behind her, "I know that, but what do we do? We can't get anywhere with out the door open. I mean, _Vala _couldn't get the door open! How are we supposed to?" The situation seemed rather hopeless, but Mitchell had been in a lot of hopeless situations, he was ready to face this one.

"Well, if we had a sonic screwdriver…" The Doctor muttered, in frustration.

"A what?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing…" Donna muttered inspecting the door. "I suppose we'll have to find our own way out."

~*~*~*~

Vala was curled on the floor. She couldn't take any more. If the Master took more than a step for her she surely would not be able to handle anymore. She looked over to Daniel and saw he was trying not to watch while still being very concerned, she thought she could almost see his eyes filled with tears. She glanced over to Adria and noticed the flicker in her eyes. The unsure demeanor caused Vala to have hope that perhaps Adria could save them. But when Adria made eye contact with her, clearly showing she didn't know what to think of Vala, she lost that hope as quickly as she gained it.

~*~*~*~

Adria stared at the woman with dark hair and gray eyes, full of pain. She didn't know where she had seen the woman before. Her mind seemed to be spinning. The gears trying to work out what exactly was happening. The Master was hurting this woman and she felt some force pushing her to help her. But as their eyes met, she couldn't think clearly any longer. She would not be able to help. She didn't even know who she was…

~*~*~*~

"Adria! You need to help her!" Daniel called, hopelessly. "That's your mother! He's killing your mother! Please help her! Please!" He pleaded, he wasn't used to begging Adria. But Adria didn't know who she was. And Daniel thought begging her to save Vala was the only thing he could do for her at this point. He needed Vala to be okay. He couldn't sit here and watch as The Master killed her.

~*~*~*~

Vala closed her eyes and cringed waiting for the Master to cause her more pain. She heard a thud and realized that it wasn't her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Master pinned against the wall. Adria was taking step after step towards him. She then leaned down and helped Vala up

Vala cringed at the pain that just standing brought but pointed to Daniel and looked at Adria. Adria nodded and thrust a hand in his direction releasing him from the ties. "Adria." Vala croaked, her voice weak. "Please, help my friends. They're locked away in a room that way. Just open the door. We can make it from here."

Adria looked hesitantly in the direction of the door then back at Vala. She was clearly becoming weaker by the second. She wouldn't be able to help them for much longer.

~*~*~*~

As soon as the ties that bound him were cut loose, Daniel rushed to Vala's side, he put an arm around her to help her stand steadily. She was bleeding badly. He was worried about her.

**Authors' Note:** **Hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry, another chapter is on its way. =)**


	7. Chapter Seven, Mayhem and Morphine

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, at all, except for the plot. =)**

**Chapter Seven,**

The door swung open and Mitchell exchanged a look with Donna.

"That's odd…" Sam wondered if it was a trap but didn't voice her thoughts.

"We had better leave now if we want a chance to leave." Mitchell said, leading the way. They made their way into the main room and were assaulted by the scene of a bloody Vala being held up by a worried Daniel. An angered Adria was taking step after step closer to the master who was shoved against the wall by her brain powers.

Too soon though, Adria's mind was being filled with memories. She glared at SG-1 "I know all of you, and I don't know why I'm helping you, but leave before I change my mind."

SG-1 was ready to go, Daniel was ready to get Vala to the SGC's infirmary, and Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c were all ready to go. Even Donna was. But The Doctor refused to leave. "Go, Donna, you go with the team. I'll be right behind you."

"Doctor, don't be ridiculous! I'm not leaving you alone here with them!" Donna argued.

"Go with them Donna!" The Doctor commanded, usually Donna wouldn't listen to these commands. But something in his voice made her follow SG-1 back to the gate.

The gate had not been working because of the master. But now that he had no power over it because he was preoccupied with Adria, the gate was working again.

~*~*~*~

Later, they were sitting in the briefing room.

"Why did your friend stay behind?" The General asked Donna.

"Sir...He...The Doctor isn't...He isn't human. He's part of a race called the Time Lords. They were all killed. All of them except for the Master and the Doctor. I think that even though the Master is evil, the Doctor can't leave him there. Not the only other one of his race that is still alive."

"But that pair doesn't seem like a good idea. Too many bad things could happen. They are both power thirsty. They would probably kill each other. But we still don't know why Adria is even here. I thought she was ascended." Mitchell said.

"Daniel was, once, too." Sam pointed out.

Donna really didn't have any idea what any of this meant.

"So what, the ancients kicked her out of ascension?" Mitchell questioned.

"We can't be sure. If they thought she wasn't… good enough they could very well have kicked her our." Sam responded looking from Cam to the General.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but it had nothing to do with the current conversation. He'd been dragged from Vala's side --not literally-- to come to this briefing, and he was eager to make sure she was all right. It had been horrible to watch his friend suffer. He still felt sick just thinking about it.

"Should we go after them? I would imagine it's pretty dangerous there. We just about didn't make it out, and well, Vala…" Sam trailed off. They all knew good and well that Vala wasn't doing too well. She couldn't really walk and he body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her arm was broken and Sam was sure she had many sprains.

The General thought for a moment. "Give him 48 hours, if he's not back, we'll go after him. Dismissed." He said, getting out of his seat.

"You couldn't think of leaving my friend for two days!" Donna exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"I'm afraid we don't have many other options."

Everyone was already getting out of their seats and Daniel was already leaving the room to go check on Vala.

Donna stood there unhappily. But she knew they didn't have any other options.

~*~*~*~

Vala lay in the infirmary letting the nurses bandage her up. She was almost asleep. When Vala had been rushed into the infirmary, Doctor Lam had given her morphine for the pain. Which was why she was now almost asleep.

Daniel stood in the doorway of the infirmary, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to wake her up. So he didn't come to sit by her. He just stood there.

But she sensed him there and opened her eyes, as best she could, fighting the sleep that wanted to overtake her.

"How is she?" He asked Doctor Lam.

"We're not sure yet, her injuries are pretty extensive. But it shouldn't be anything too dangerous, though. She might be a bit...scarred." Doctor Lam said, softly so she wouldn't wake Vala.

"Just a bit?" He questioned.

"She won't be on active duty anytime soon, Doctor Jackson."

~*~*~*~

"He took it pretty hard, didn't he?" Donna asked Mitchell.

"Yeah, Jackson might be a mess for a while."

"Who wouldn't be? They were having a much needed conversation and then the Master comes in and does _that _to her." Donna said. The two stood at the infirmary door.

"She won't be happy about being off active duty either. You'll want to be far away when she is well enough to complain." Mitchell said.

"I bet. She'll realize that she wants the time off though." Donna said. She had been trying to distract herself from thinking about the Doctor. If he was okay, he _would _have been right behind them. He could travel time. On the other hand, she tried to remind herself that his driving wasn't always the best.

"You're friend will be alright. Look," Mitchell looked at his watch. "Only forty---Okay so a while. But he'll be fine."

"Thanks." She said, appreciatively. Then her voice turned sad, "I shouldn't have left him there. What was I thinking?"

"He seems the kind of person who can take care of himself." Mitchell said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said, sadly. "If he dies..."

"He's not going to." Mitchell said, before she could finish.

"Yeah, I s'pose your right." She said. They were watching Daniel sit next to Vala, her hand in his, while she slept. He had yet to leave. He was hoping she would wake up. "But if I end up doing what he's doing except to the Doctor, I'm not going to be happy."

~*~*~*~

"I'm not leaving." The Doctor declared.

Adria shook her head, then flung out another arm and held The Doctor against the same wall she was holding the Master. "You did not have to become involved in this." She said, shaking her head.

"Let him go! It doesn't do anything for your mother to kill him now!" The Doctor told her.

"Like this is even about my mother anymore! He suppressed my memories!"

"So he did. Everyone deserves a little mercy. That's something he never learned." The Doctor replied sadly.

"If you think I'm going to give him mercy, then you are horribly wrong." Adria said, glaring at the both of them.

"That's really too bad." The Doctor said, "What's also too bad, is that you managed to pin me against the wall after I managed to retrieve this." He managed to pull his hand out with the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the wall behind Adria where there was a large control system and it exploded.

Adria's fury grew and she yelled, "What have you done?" While trying to inspect the control systems se let go of The Doctor and The Master.

"And _you're_ coming with me." The Doctor grabbed the Master, and they ran to the Tardis. Of course once there, the Master didn't want to listen to The Doctor. Which just caused more problems.

The Doctor was flipping switches but the Master was trying to take over controlling the Tardis. The Doctor smacked at his hands whenever he tried to touch something. Finally he grabbed him by the arm and handcuffed him to the wall of the Tardis. Because, of _course_, he just had them in his pocket. "STOP IT!" He said, annoyed and in a hurry to get away from Adria. Finally they were flying away from her, leaving her stranded on the planet, though she still had access to the Stargate.

~*~*~*~

Vala awoke to a shooting pain in her leg. She shifted her position to relieve the pain and noticed that Daniel was asleep in the uncomfortable infirmary chair next to her, with his hand holding hers. The infirmary was dark except for a few lights and Vala assumed that it must be sometime in the late night or early morning.

Daniel woke up, startled and sore from falling asleep in a chair, when he heard her stirring. "Oh...Hey..." He took his hand from hers and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep there, but he'd been exhausted. "How do you feel?"

"I can't say I feel the best that I ever have in my life. I think the morphine is wearing off and… I'm hungry…" She muttered rolling slightly onto her side and cringing at the pain.

"I'll go get you something," He offered, getting to his feet. He was sore all over. The metal chair he had fallen asleep in was not the most comfortable chair in the world.

"Thanks." She said, with a grateful half-smile. About two minutes after he left, Dr. Lam approached her.

"How do you feel?" Doctor Lam asked her.

"Eh…" She trailed off. "Could feel better. Just told Daniel the same thing. HE went to get me some food. I'm famished." She said.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to wake up. I hate to tell you this, but you're not doing too great. You've got a broken arm, two cracked ribs, a cracked tibia, lots of bruises and sprains and you have a six inch slice down your arm." Dr. Lam informed her, holding a clipboard in front of her.

"Ouch." Vala said.

"Vala…" She said slowly. "You're still under heavy morphine. I can't administer anymore for another two hours."

Vala groaned. She couldn't wait two hours for more pain medication. However, just as she was about to respond there was a 'whooshing' noise and the Tardis appeared in the infirmary. There was loud shouting coming from who Vala assumed to be the Master. She shrunk back under the sheets of the infirmary bed because she didn't want to be noticed by him. She had a few words she wanted to tell him…

**Hey our favorite readers! We are REALLY sorry that we did not update. Again, apologies. Crazy stuff got in the way, what's it called? Oh yeah—life. =) PLEASE Review!!!!!!! Here, we give you a song to look up…… Enjoy. (This is on our own Stargate Soundtrack.=)**

**Special Song-**

**Die Alone by Ingrid Michaelson **

**.com/watch?v=KlhyLnnI7Qk**

**Deborah Sloane and Willow Echo River**


End file.
